Joseph Stewart Allen (1806-1889)
}} Biography Joseph was a good cooper and also a wheelwright. He had a nice chest of tools to perform his tasks in making barrels. He would go into the forest and cut down trees sawing them in lengths so there would be no knots in the staves. From the long lengths he would make barrels and he used the shorter ones to make churns. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Stewart Allen was a very religious man having had spiritual experiences of direct and almost immediate answers to prayers – one time praying for shoes as his feet were cut and bleeding, while marching with Zion's Camp (1834), and then finding shoes that fit perfectly laying there on a log. Immediately after this he served a mission to the South. Missouri After being released from his mission he became acquainted with a man by the name of Isaac Morley (1786-1865) from whom he learned the cooper trade. He also married his daughter, Lucy Diantha Morley, in 1835. They traveled to Jackson County, Missouri, where their oldest child was born August 15, 1836. They went back to Lima, Ohio, where six more children were born to them during the mobbings of the Saints. They endured all the hardships of that time. Utah Trek They started on their westward journey from Winter Quarters in 1848 in the Heber C. Kimball Company with one wagon and only one yoke of oxen to bring their provisions, seed, belongings and a family of five. He landed in Salt Lake City in 1848 and with his relatives, settled in Sessions Settlement (now Bountiful). He was always a strong supporter of his father-in-law, Isaac Morley, and helped him in every way possible. Joseph was called to go to Sanpete County and they arrived in Manti November 22, 1849 with about 50 families under the leadership of Isaac Morley as president and Seth Taft and Charles Shumway was counselors. He and his family lived for a time at Glenwood about 30 miles south of Manti. Indian Troubles While here word came of the death of Isaac Morley. When they reached the Sevier River where they had to cross, the team refused to go. They did everything they could think of to make them go but finally had to give up. They turned around and the team went back without any further ado. Lucy was very much grieved at not being able to go and attend her father's funeral. They later found out that at that very place and time, thirty Indians were hiding in the thick trees and would have killed them and no doubt taken the team and wagon. A Brother Roberts was killed there. They then moved to Battle Creek (Pleasant Grove) staying one year and then moving on to Provo in 1857. After that they went to Santaquin, to Northbed, and then to Glenwood for one season. The Indians stole most of their cattle as the Walker War was on and caused much trouble. They went back to Monroe while the Black Hawk War was on. Many lives were lost among both the whites and the Indians. Much property was destroyed and fear and anxiety were in the hearts of the people. From there they went back to Manti. While there Joseph had a bad encounter with the Indians. They were taken prisoners and he almost lost his life. Marriage and Family 2nd Marriage: Karen Hansen Joseph married Karen Marie Hansen, a handcart emigrant, on September 11, 1853. They were taken in by his family because Brigham Young asked for volunteers to take in the handcart people. In exchange for food and shelter, Karen Marie, her mother, and her brother, Peter, worked for Joseph's family. Joseph married her while they still lived in the stone fort. Category:Latter Day Saint missionaries Category:Veteran of Zions Camp